


And You Thought This Would Be Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuckbuddy” just wasn’t the sort of word Jean associated with Marco Bodt, with his freckle spotted face and puppy dog eyes. Then again, casual sex – like what they’d just had – wasn’t something Jean would have immediately thought of either when it came to Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that there's a severe lack of porn for JeanMarco. I've also decided that there's a severe lack of multi-chapter plot fics. So I wrote multi-chapter porn with plot. Yay. (This chapter is mostly porn, though.)
> 
> No trigger warnings this chapter.

Hot. Marco’s mouth was so fucking warm as it made its way down Jean’s chest, stopping every few moments to nibble, taste, kiss. Jean let out a choked gasp as Marco’s tongue explored the skin covering his right hipbone, licking a long stripe along the indentation caused by the way his sharp hipbone jutted up. He just barely managed to withhold a completely undignified squeak of surprise as he suddenly found Marco’s hand behind him, giving his ass a firm squeeze. 

“Fuck,” Jean moaned, one hand fisting itself in the crisp white bed sheets and the other shakily cupping the back of Marco’s head, guiding the other man back down his hips from where Marco had strayed to leaving love bites on the softer flesh of Jean’s side. “God, your _mouth_.” 

Marco laughed throatily, his voice deepened by arousal. He looked up for a moment, dragging his mouth away from the pale expanses of Jean’s skin to meet Jean’s eyes, his pupils blown wide and his lips red and kiss swollen. Jean reached forward suddenly, dragging Marco’s mouth to meet his own and attacking with a lust fueled viciousness which the darker haired man matched with equal vigor. 

“You’ve got a pretty nice mouth, too,” Marco panted after breaking away from the intense kiss, a lopsided smile on his face. 

“Just nice?” Jean replied, his own smile turning sharp and a competitive glimmer appearing in his eyes. “I’ll show you nice.” 

He tangled his legs between Marco’s, using Marco’s momentary surprise to flip him over, reversing their positions and pinning the slightly larger man. Jean slid his hands down Marco’s chest, brushing his fingertips over his partner’s abdominal muscles with one hand and slipping the other under the elastic of Marco’s boxers. He pulled them down over Marco’s straining erection, licking his lips at the sight in a way that made Marco shiver in anticipation. 

“Condom,” Marco blurted suddenly, breaking Jean out of his trance. 

Shit. He’d almost forgotten. It had been a while since he’d had sex this good and he’d let it bypass his brain, going directly to his dick instead. At least Marco had remembered. 

“Where?” Jean asked, tearing his gaze away from Marco’s erection, trying to ignore the bit of precum leaking tantalizingly from the tip.

“Bedside table drawer,” Marco replied, his cheeks flushed as he watched Jean lean over to rifle through the drawer, eyes locked firmly on the other man’s pert ass.

Jean grinned as his hand closed around a condom packet, tearing it open with his teeth in a way that one of his exes had told him was oddly hot. He then settled back between Marco’s thighs and carefully rolled the condom on, wishing vaguely that he knew how to put it on with his mouth. Jean then bent down and licked a long stripe along the underside of Marco’s cock, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly, causing Marco to let out another low moan. Jean pulled off for a moment, licking his lips again feeling momentarily disappointed at the lack of the customary salty taste in his mouth. 

He then took Marco into his mouth again, deeper this time, taking more and more of the other man’s cock. Jean hear Marco swear softly as he tried to keep from thrusting up into Jean’s mouth. Not that Jean would have minded much. Jean wrapped on hand around the small length of Marco’s cock that he couldn’t quite take down, smirking around the dick in his mouth as he felt Marco’s fingers thread themselves through his hair. He continued sucking, hollowing his cheeks and working a steady rhythm with his hand as Marco steadily fell apart under his ministrations. 

“Fuck, Jean,” Marco gasped, his grip on the other man’s hair tightening slightly. “So fucking sexy, I just wanna – I’m gonna – _fuck_.”

Jean felt Marco tense, felt him come. He smirked in satisfaction at the boneless wreck he’d turned Marco into, pulling off and reaching one hand down to pump his own cock, on his hands and knees above Marco. 

Jean closed his eyes for a moment, before snapping them open again as he felt Marco knock him over onto his back again, pressing their naked bodies together. Marco batted Jean’s hand away, wrapping his own hand around Jean’s cock and skillfully jacking him off with firm, precise strokes. 

“Ah, Marco,” Jean moaned, bringing up his hands to grasp at Marco’s back, leaving small red scratch marks as he grappled for traction, his orgasm building. “Close – ”

Marco cut him off with a kiss, drawing him in deep and pushing him further into the mattress, his hand still working Jean’s cock expertly. Jean gasped into Marco’s mouth as he came, cum splattering across his stomach and over Marco’s hand. Marco smile and kissed him again languidly before collapsing beside him, one arm still slung over Jean’s stomach. 

The lay like that for a while, their heavy breathing the only noise in the room. Jean closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the post coital glow. 

“We should do this again sometime,” Marco said suddenly, causing Jean to open his eyes in surprise. 

“What, like a… friends with benefits sort of thing?” he asked, turning to look at Marco. 

“Fuckbuddies” was probably a more apt term, as you couldn’t really classify them as friends. They’d only ever actually talked a couple of times, most of those instances due to something school related. But “fuckbuddy” just wasn’t the sort of word Jean associated with Marco Bodt, with his freckle spotted face and puppy dog eyes. Then again, casual sex – like what they’d just had – wasn’t something Jean would have readily associated with Marco either. 

“Yeah,” Marco replied, smiling, although for a moment Jean though he saw the other man’s expression darken slightly. “Friends with benefits.” 

“Cool,” Jean said. “You don’t mind if I fall asleep here, then, do you?”

Marco just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco thinks about his life choices.

Marco stared up at the ceiling blankly, wondering where everything had gone wrong. Well, actually, he already knew where things had gone wrong. Kissing Jean Kirstein was his first mistake. Or possibly developing a painfully intense crush on Jean Kirstein was his real first mistake. Not that he could really help that one. 

Marco let out a loud sigh, still slumped bonelessly over his bed, trying to ignore the slight smell of sex that clung to the sheets under and around him. Jean had already left, sneaking out of the bed earlier that morning. Marco had noticed, of course, but he hadn’t stopped the other man. He wasn’t entirely sure what that meant – if Jean still wanted to do the whole friends with benefits thing or if he’d already decided against it. 

Of course, if Marco was smart he’d end it while he still could. He really should never have started it. Both the party and the beer he’d had had intoxicated him, leaving him buzzed and confident in a way that he normally wasn’t. It hadn’t helped that Jean looked just as breathtaking as always, eyes bright and just the barest hint of a smile on his face. Marco just couldn’t help himself, as smitten as he already was. So he’d kissed Jean, figuring that at worst he’d get punched. 

It wasn’t like they actually had a friendship to destroy or anything. Even though they were both at the top of the university’s honor roll and both on the premed track (meaning they had quite a few classes together), Marco had never really been able to find the courage to talk to Jean, preferring to admire him idly from afar. He’d never thought that he had even a sliver of a chance, so when Jean had kissed him back he’d just kind of thought “to hell with it” and asked Jean back to his place. The sex had been great – he couldn’t really bring himself to regret it in the slightest. 

He did, however, regret telling Jean that they should do it again. It was mainly a problem with his phrasing, he supposed. That or Jean’s interpretation of his phrasing. He’d meant it in a sort of “Hey, do you want to be my boyfriend?” sort of way. Not that he was complaining about the new potential of lots of vigorous sex with a really hot guy that now hung in his future…

Except that he kind of was. Who knew how long it would be before Jean figured out that the two of them wanted very different things from this relationship?

Marco let out a frustrated sigh before flipping over onto his stomach and burying his head in his pillow. Which, of course, smelled like Jean. Fuck. 

Marco contemplated taking a shower for a few moments, torn between wanting to wash the smell of Jean off his skin, but also wanting to keep it there forever. He lay there for a moment longer, contemplating his dilemma before his phone started ringing. Marco reluctantly pulled his head up from his pillow, blinking blearily over at his bedside table where he normally kept his phone, scrunching his freckled nose in confusion when he didn’t see it there. He stared blankly at his bedside table for another moment before realizing that his cell was probably still in his jeans pocket. Marco hauled himself up off of his bed, walking over to where his pants were laying in the crumpled heap he’d left them in the previous night. He fished around in the pockets for a moment before coming up with his slightly battered flip phone. 

“Hey, Sasha,” he greeted, trying not to sound as tired as he felt. 

“Marco!” she exclaimed, as chipper as always. (Surprisingly, it sounded like she actually wasn’t eating anything at the moment.) “Wanna help me study for the biochemistry test? I have pizza!”

“Er, I don’t know if I’m feeling quite up to that,” Marco replied, grimacing at the thought of heading back out into the real world so soon when all he really wanted to do was lie on his bed and angst. Or possibly sleep. 

“Aw, come on – it’ll be fun!” Sasha replied, sounding a little disappointed. “I have potato chips too.” 

Marco paused for a moment, contemplating her offer. Not that the potato chips really changed anything. He really should do some more studying, though, and maybe goofing around with Sasha for a while would help him take his mind off of Jean, at least for a while. 

“Okay, then,” Marco replied, trying to sound a little more like his normally upbeat self. “Where are we meeting?”

“The rec room in the basement of my dorm building,” Sasha answered. 

“Sounds good,” Marco said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a clean pair of jean and an old t-shirt. “I’ll be there in about thirty minutes.”

“See you then!” Sasha replied, and Marco could practically see the overlarge smile on her face. 

“Yeah. See you,” Marco said before hanging up and grabbing his towel and shampoo, heading over to the showers down the hallway from his single dorm room. 

\---

Marco walked into the rec room exactly twenty eight minutes later. He smiled and waved at Sasha, striding across the room to where she’d already spread her textbooks and notes all over the large table. A domino’s pizza box lay next to one of the textbooks, a large bag of potato chips beside it. Marco grinned as he noticed that the potato chips were already almost half gone. 

There were a few other people also crowded around the table. Marco recognized Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Connie, but not the other shorter blonde sitting at the far end of the table. They made eye contact and Marco granted him a warm smile, hoping that it looked friendly and not deranged, considering how tired he currently was. 

“Did you get the question about nucleotide – ” Bertolt started, only to be cut off as someone else barged into the room. 

“Sorry I’m late,” a familiar voice said, causing Marco to stiffen, his whole body tensing and his heart rate increasing exponentially. 

He looked over his shoulder to find his suspicions confirmed by the sight of Jean Kirstein walking over to the table. They made eye contact briefly, but Jean looked away after only a moment, his expression unchanged as he sat down in the only free seat – right to Marco’s left. He didn’t make any other acknowledgement of Marco’s presence, which Marco wasn’t sure if he was grateful for or not. 

“Uh, what were you saying, Bertolt?” Marco asked, trying to ignore Jean with the same effortlessness with which Jean seemed able to ignore him. 

“What was the answer to the nucleotide coenzyme question?” he repeated, leafing through his textbook. 

“Number twenty seven?” Marco asked, bending over to dig around in his backpack for his notebook. 

“Hey – what’s that on your neck?” Connie blurted, his words causing Marco to immediately reach for his neck, blushing as he realized that the collar of his overlarge t-shirt had slipped down to reveal part of one of the many marks that Jean had left across the canvas of his skin the previous night. 

“A spider bite? I think?” Marco replied, his face turning pink, making his dark freckles stand out against his cheeks. 

“That must have been a pretty large spider,” Reiner said, a slight smirk crossing his face. 

Marco’s blush deepened even further and he did his best not to look over at Jean to check his reaction. God, this was so embarrassing. It wouldn’t even have been that bad if Jean hadn’t been right there next to him. 

“Oh my god, did you hook up at Ymir’s party yesterday?” Sasha exclaimed, hastily swallowing the potato chips she’d been chewing on. “Who was it?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Marco retorted, ignoring her for his biochemistry notes and trying really hard not to freak out. 

“Well, were they hot?” Sasha continued, grabbing another handful of potato chips. 

“Look, are we actually going to get any work done here?” Jean asked, looking bored, his face schooled in a perfect mask of utter disinterest. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Sasha said, blinking at Jean owlishly before stuffing the chips in her mouth and opening her textbook. “We were talking about nucleotide coenzymes, right?”

The rest of the study session went relatively smoothly. It was actually less distracting working next to Jean than Marco thought it would be. It helped that Jean was always pretty serious when it came to schoolwork, and by the end of the session Marco felt like he had a firm grasp on the subject material. As he stood to leave, however, Jean caught his wrist – only for a moment, but long enough to slip a small piece of paper into his hand. Marco blinked at him, confusion written on his face, but Jean just gave him a small smile before turning and walking away. 

Marco pretended to read his notes one more time as he waited for the others to leave, carefully unfolding the note after looking around to make sure that everyone else was out of sight. It simply said: “Tomorrow @ 9 – my room (216)?” followed by a hastily scribbled phone number. Marco stared at it for another moment, surprised, before pulling out his phone and hastily texting a simple “Yes – M.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean does some thinking. 
> 
> (Yes, porn.)

Jean Kirstein hated biochemistry. He also happened to be a biochemistry major. His hatred didn’t actually stem from not being good at the subject – on the contrary, he was near the top of his class. It was just that, well, he’d chosen to major in biochemistry in order to get into medical school. He figured that it would set him apart from the regular biology majors while at the same time showing his dedication to his already chosen career path. Honestly, to Jean Kirstein, college as a whole was just a necessary step on the staircase to becoming a surgeon with a cushy salary. Sure it was hard work, but it would pay off in the long run, wouldn’t it?

However, at the moment Jean couldn’t study for the life of him. Whenever he even thought about biochemistry his mind would immediately jump to the previous day’s study session – namely the dark bruises he’d left dotted across Marco’s neck and collar bones. He’d been infinitely grateful that Marco hadn’t said anything to his friends about what they’d gotten up to the night before, not that he thought that Marco would be that sort of person. Jean tended to keep his bisexuality to himself, and he’d like it to stay that way. Well, except for Marco. Then again, it wasn’t like he could take it back now. 

Jean sighed in frustration, running a hand through his already mussed hair, glaring down at his textbook. He’d had no trouble focusing during the group study session, yet when left alone with his thoughts, all he could concentrate on was sex. Specifically sex with Marco Bodt. 

He sighed again and looked down at his watch. 7:41. Over an hour until Marco was supposed to come over. Jean was inordinately glad that his roommate was gone on a month long exchange to Barcelona, but at the same time, having someone else in the room might have helped him focus a little more. 

Jean got up from the uncomfortable plastic chair in front of his flimsy desk, frowning at the way it creaked softly under the weight of all of his textbooks, notebooks, and other school supplies. He stretched for a moment, raising his arms up over his head and hearing some of his joints crack. He padded over to his bed, shivering at the feel of the cold linoleum floor against his bare feet, before flopping down onto his bed. 

Jean made himself comfortable on his back, staring blankly upwards. His mind buzzed with memories of two nights prior: the delicious feel of Marco’s cock in his mouth, Marco’s mouth on his neck, those soft fingers stroking him with a confidence Jean hadn’t previously seen in Marco. 

He idly wondered how many freckles Marco had. It was impossible not to notice the ones scattered across his cheeks and the bride of his nose, and Jean had noticed a light dusting of them across Marco’s shoulders. What about his neck, though? His stomach? His thighs? 

Jean decided that he’d have to find out for himself. He’d also possibly have to trace them all with his fingertips – or maybe his tongue. There were a lot of things he’d like to figure out about Marco’s body and sexual preferences: whether he liked to top or bottom, if he liked it fast or slow, rough or gentle. He wanted to know whether Marco was as easygoing and passive as he normally was in class, or if he liked to dominate. He’d already seen a bit of Marco’s character during their previous interaction, but they’d both been a little drunk then. Who knew if that was really how Marco normally had sex?

The limited amount of space in his jeans was making itself known as Jean’s cock began to fill. Jean closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep, steadying breath. He reached one hand down to his crotch, carefully unbuttoning his jeans and tugging at the zipper. He didn’t bother to try and pull his jeans down over his hips, just drawing his half hard dick out of his underwear, stroking lightly. 

Different scenes, fantasies, flitted through his mind as he jerked himself harder. He didn’t focus on any image in particular, although perhaps he lingered a little longer on the thought of Marco’s lips wrapped around his cock and his slender fingers buried in his ass, brushing against his prostate.

Jean bit his lip, containing a soft moan, before rolling over onto his side and fumbling around with his free hand, trying to get his bedside table drawer open, rummaging around for a bottle of lube. He found it fairly quickly, squirting a liberal amount onto his palm and grasping his length again, stroking more smoothly. The fantasy of Marco’s fingers inside him still wasn’t leaving his mind, though, and he let out a soft curse before grabbing the bottle of lube again and trying to shimmy out of his jeans using only his non-sticky hand. He got them most of the way down his thighs before deciding that that was good enough and slathering his fingers with more lube. 

He grimaced slightly as he breeched himself with his first finger. It had been a while since he’d last been with another man and although he enjoyed it a lot, he didn’t finger himself often due to the fact that he never had the room to himself, and even if he did, he rare had enough time to do it properly. Jean took a moment to let his body adjust and remember the sensation of having something up his ass. He slipped another finger inside, using it to help him loosen the muscle, scissoring himself, stroking firmly and trying to find his prostate. It didn’t take very long and soon enough Jean let out a strangled gasp as a jolt of pleasure travelled through his body. 

Then someone knocked on the door. 

Jean did his best not to let out a series of expletives. He glanced over at his alarm clock, realizing that it was already three minutes before nine, and that, in all likelihood, it was Marco at the door. He let out a sigh, his cheeks heating slightly as he wondered if he should actually try and get up to answer the door or if he should just tell Marco to come in. He hadn’t actually remembered to lock his door, after all. Of course, it would be intensely awkward if he just told the person at the door to come in and it wasn’t actually Marco. 

Fuck it all.


End file.
